freedomwarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Damagemodel
Introduction This page explains about the several weaknesses for each Abductor. Abductors are vulnerable towards two types of damages: Elemental and the Damage-Type of the weapon. Using this knowledge sufficently in battle will deal extreme damage to Abductors, enabling a player with a lower strenght weapon to complete each Operation in the Contributions Directory more easily, gaining better materials to upgrade a weapon either by Level or Modules. This page will also help picking the right modules for weapons or refining the playstyle. For example: Adding a Leg-Component-Damage (XL)-Module to a Projectile-Damage weapon is considered a way to deal with legs, but adding this module to a Cutting-Damage or Impact-Damage Weapon instead will increase the damage expotentially (considering elemental weakness), breaking legs more easily. Using a Head-Component-Damage (XL) on a Projectile-Damage Weapon will increase the damage when shooting the head of each Abductor or using Arm-Component-Damage (XL) to sever Upper Arms of Bipeds/Quadrupeds/Red Rage with a Cutting-Damage weapon. Abductor Hitboxes Each Abductor is comprised by several hitboxes, scattered along it's body. Most of the hitboxes are automatically targeted using the Lock-on Feature, to allow easy usage of the Thorn. Everytime a hitbox is locked on, the color of the targeting ring changes. *'Red' means this component can be severed with a Light Melee or Flare Knife. *'Yellow' means the ABD can be pulled down with the thorn more easily. *'Blue' means Pod or "finishing blow" using a light melee. But there are also hitboxes which cannot be targeted, making it hard to distinct at first unless it is destroyed. Table Explaination (text here) Most of the tables are incomplete right now or straight missing. Abductor Tables *'High' refers to maximum damage, stylized with a red slash (melee) or splash (ranged) when the enemy is hit. *'Moderate' refers to moderate damage, stylized with a yellow slash (melee) or splash (ranged) when the enemy is hit. *'Weak' means very low damage, with no splash, except only the elemental effect on the weapon. *'(TBD)' means this combination is not yet tested. Tests can be done with weapons bought with Entitlement Points from Zakka, as most of those don't have elements. Abductor: All-Purpose Biped Help text Abductor: Carrier Biped Pod Carrier Appendix =These are located on the left and right side of the Pod Carrier. Unclear, if they have their own hitbox or count as Pods. Abductor: Artillery Biped Help text Abductor: Ramosa / Type-T Help text Abductor: Paradoxa / Type-S Help Text Abductor: Peltatum / Type-C Help Text Pictures ABD AllP Projectile Effectiveness.jpg|Effectiveness of Projectile on a All-Purpose ABD: Head ABD Artillery Projectile Effectiveness.jpg|Effectiveness of Projectile on Artillery ABD: Ribcage with added Elec-Element ABD AllP Impact Effectiveness.jpg|Effectiveness of Impact-Damage on All-Purpose ABD: Pod (while connected) ABD AllP Piercing Effectiveness.jpg|Effectiveness of Piercing-Type on All-Purpose ABD: Head ABD AllP Projectile Weak.jpg|Effectiveness of Projectile-Type on All-Purpose ABD: Legs Trivia *During a loading screen, the game will notice the player about this, but doesn't go much into detail. *The most Projectile Weapons deal very little damage to legs, so legs are usually considered having ridicioulous high HP. Category:Weapons Category:Abductors